La Última de los Lostwood
by HarlowKnox
Summary: Liesel tiene el don de la vista verde, por lo que sabe que un día será la Señora del Norte. Siente la compulsión de tener que "pagar" sus deudas con los Stark y Reed y mientras ayuda a Jojen y Bran sus sueños y visiones traicionan su mente. Creció bajo el apellido Rhye y siente que ya es tiempo de volver y cumplir con su destino.
1. Chapter 1

—Te he visto en mis sueños —dijo el chico de ojos verdes—. Todas las noches, desde la última vez que te vi. Estás en mis sueños y visiones, así como en mi futuro… Tú eres mi futuro y destino.

Liesel lo miró confundida pero callada, analizando lo que Jojen le había dicho. Sí bien, él sabía cómo endulzar el oído de una dama y más sabiendo que Liesel no era una simple chica nada más. Ésta le miro como siempre lo miraba, con un aire de desapego, antes de hablar.

—Extraño —la castaña respondió volviendo su vista al frente—. Yo no te he visto en el mío. Ni en mi futuro y no creo que seas mi destino.

Aquel chico cerro la boca antes de decir algo más pero no le quito la vista de encima a quien acompañaba su caminar esa tarde. La noche estaba a punto de llegar y necesitaban un refugio para descansar. No era más que otro día para tachar de su viaje mientras se acercaban a su destino. No eran los únicos, ambos acompañaban a Bran Stark, junto con la hermana mayor de Jojen, Meera y el ayudante Hodor. Era una noche fría y más oscura que de costumbre. Se estaban alejando del Muro y estaban adentrándose más en el bosque.

"_Cuando estés en edad, podrás casarte con uno de mis hijos. Llegando ese día y se consume el matrimonio, serás, tal vez, la Señora de Invernalia_"

La voz de Eddard Stark resonaba en su mente cada vez que sonreía o admitía sentir algo por Jojen. Era como una maldición impuesta para recordar su juramento y deuda con los Stark pero sobre todo, con ese absurdo sueño de ser Señora en el Norte. Liesel sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba…No era Robb a quien se refería y Jon Snow no era más que el Bastardo, en ese entonces, Lady Stark estaba esperando un hijo. Cada vez que miraba a Bran, veía en él una parte de su familia que jamás pudo apreciar. Lo veía como un hermano pequeño a quien debía cuidar por voluntad propia y para saldar una deuda inexistente y sabía que su mente jugaba con ella pues se sentía cómoda al estar a su lado.

Su mente volvía a prestar atención a la misión en la que estaban, encontrar al cuervo de los tres ojos y volver a Invernalia para un futuro improbable. No podía darse el lujo de soñar despierta sobre lo que ella deseaba pero disfrutaba de cada momento con ambos muchachos.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque la mañana fuera fría, el sol resplandecía en los jardines de la Torre Blanca. Como cada mañana lady Morya se encargaba de dar un paseo por los jardines con sus tres hijas e hijo menor. Una mujer alta, un poco robusta. De cabello castaño y ojos color verdes, mostraba un poco el cómo son las mujeres del Sur, había sido entregada a Ronnel Lostwood cuando apenas tenía trece años pero fue un amor puro y honesto desde el comienzo. Ronnel se enamoro de la sonrisa y calidez de Morya desde el momento en que se conocieron, aunque el padre de Ronnel no tenía planeado hacer de la joven su esposa, noto el interés de su hijo y no dudo en aprobar el matrimonio, así como el padre de Morya.

Desde el comienzo Ronnel y Morya decidieron regirse por sus propias leyes sin tomar en cuenta las tradiciones de sus respectivas familias, sentaron nuevas leyes, tradiciones y costumbres para regir a su pueblo. Se hicieron famosos en Poniente por dichas 'nuevas' costumbres. Cuando nació su primera hija, la llamaron Freyda; una niña con el cabello rubio como su padre y ojos verdes como su madre. Ronnel quedó encantado con la belleza de su hija que lo hizo cambiar de opinión sobre los otros 'reinos' que quisieran hacer alianza con su familia, él decidió que su hija y futuros herederos eligieran con libertad con quien debían casarse, sin importar el nivel en el que estuvieran, una decisión que todos pensaban era algo radical, pues, sí uno de sus hijos terminara casado con una prostituta traería deshonra a su nombre y casa, Ronnel no pensaba en ello pero si pasaba, no le importaría… sus hijos eran libres de elegir lo que quisieran. Así como el hecho de que Freyda sería heredera a la corona de los Lostwood, sin importar que fuera mujer.

Catelyn y Ned Stark fueron invitados al festín del nacimiento de cada uno de sus hijos con el paso del tiempo. Después de Freyda, vinieron otros dos, Elía, que era idéntica a su madre y Torrhen. La última de los Lostwood fue Liesel. Cabello castaño y grandes ojos azules. Por ser la última, Ronnel le pidió a Ned Stark ser padrino de su hija y éste accedió. Mientras que Freyda y Elía eran ahijadas de Howland Reed y Torrhen ahijado de Robert Baratheon. Esa era la amistad entre los cuatro hombres; leal y honesta. Tres siempre se levantarían en apoyo al cuarto, esa fue su promesa de jóvenes.

Esa mañana, Freyda, Elía y Torrhen acompañaban a su madre, quien cargaba a la pequeña Liesel. Torrhen pretendía pelear con un enemigo imaginario usando la rama de un árbol. Freyda peinaba a Elía mientras su madre comenzaba a contar una historia al sentarse cerca del árbol característico de la Torre Blanca.

—Cuenta la historia de nuevo, madre —Freyda comentó sin quitar la vista en el largo cabello rubio de su hermana. Morya sonrió, pues era una historia que le gustaba contar.

—Cuando llegamos a este lugar, todo era negro y gris, como podemos ver en Invernalia. A Ronnel y a mí nunca nos gusto ese tipo de decoración y considerando que yo provenía del Sur, decidimos cambiar todo el lugar. El abuelo de Ronnel, Ser Ellery planto este pequeño árbol en acción de gracias por ganar este territorio. Como ven, pocas hojas crecen pero su color es del más verde que se haya visto nunca.

Las historias de Lady Morya eran un placer de escuchar. El pequeño Torrhen dejo de jugar para acercarse con su madre a escuchar con atención, Elía la admiraba con esos ojos verdes y un aire de inocencia, creyendo cada palabra que salía de su madre.

— ¿Es por eso que es el símbolo de la familia? —Freyda pregunto con curiosidad en su voz. Su madre asintió.

—"_Hasta el último día en la Tierra_" —Morya pronunció— El lema de la familia. Esté árbol prevalecerá en este lugar hasta el último día de Tierra, así como cada uno de los Lostwood… Hasta el final de nuestros días.

Los sueños de Liesel eran una combinación de fantasía con realidad, eran pocas las veces en los cuales ella podía diferenciar un sueño de un sueño verde. Aún era noche pero la salida del sol era próxima. Miró a su alrededor y encontró a Meera dormir cerca de Jojen. Bran estaba recostado y Hodor parecía una bola gigante de pelo por sus vestimentas. Esto último hizo reír a Liesel por un momento. Se levanto de su lugar y comenzó a caminar en busca de algo que cazar. Tomó su arco y una cuchilla para adentrarse en el bosque. Como buena cazadora, sabía sonde buscar conejos evitando hacer el menor ruido posible, se movía en la oscuridad con gran facilidad que ni siquiera el más apto animal con vista nocturna podía ser comparado con ella.

Después de unos minutos en la intemperie, escucho el ruido que parecía ser un ciervo o algo más grande. Su brazo se movió un poco y sus dedos se deslizaron entre las flecas en su espalda hasta poner una en posición. Dejo que sus oídos la guiaran en el ruido callado del bosque. Cerró los ojos y soltó la flecha hasta que se detuvo atravesando algo. Abrió los ojos de inmediato y sonrió victoriosa acercándose a lo que había derrotado hasta que se percato que era un ciervo como lo había previsto. Sacó la cuchilla y comenzó a desollar al animal muerto para después llevarlo al campamento improvisado. En su camino de vuelta, las aves comenzaban a parlotear y se notaba el ligero, primer rayo del sol matutino.

Sin hacer nada de ruido, también encendió una fogata para comenzar a cocinar al ciervo. Entre gemidos y jalones Liesel comenzó a sacar las tripas del animal, guardándolas en una bolsa para después dárselas a verano, y metió las piezas de carne en pedazos de madera para ponerlos en el fuego que había hecho. Cuando se disponía a llevar las sobras a un lugar un poco más alejado para dárselos al lobo de Bran terminó chocando con alguien para caer al suelo, pero esté la detuvo.

—Tienes una destreza única para cazar animales pero no para desviarte de alguien más.

—Tenía la guarda baja, ese fue el problema.

Jojen soltó sutilmente el brazo de Liesel sin antes observarla como todas las mañanas. Liesel llamó en señas a verano y éste fue con ella. Dejando los sobrantes del ciervo, se sentó a observar como el lobo destrozaba a lo que hace unas horas parecía un animal. Jojen fue detrás de ella y se sentó a su lado entregándole un pañuelo para que se limpiara la sangre de las manos. No hablaron por un momento, observaban el salvajismo natural sin cuestionar nada.

—Falto tu mejilla —Jojen añadió tomando el pañuelo de sus manos y lo llevo a la mejilla. De nueva cuenta se quedo mirando a la chica como si no hubiese visto su rostro. Liesel reacciono y giró la cabeza para ver en dirección a Bran, aún seguían dormidos y la carne seguía cociéndose.

— ¿Falta para llegar al cuervo? —Preguntó sin mirar al chico. Jojen suspiro y miro al frente.

—Sí, aún falta… Pero no me preocupa, vamos bien de tiempo… Tranquila, tus planes en el Norte aún te esperan.

Liesel lo miró confundida, como era su costumbre.

— ¿De qué hablas? —Intentó mostrarse tranquila. El chico soltó una carcajada.

—Se tus planes con el Norte desde que somos niños, no dejabas de hablar sobre eso y se nota tu impaciencia.

—No sé de qué diablos hablas…

Al ver que verano había terminado con su desayuno, la chica intento levantarse para después sacudirse del polvo y demás. Jojen hizo lo mismo pero entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella y se detuvo. Lo miró con esa mirada que decía: "_Déjame ir_" pero que al mismo tiempo significaba lo mucho que le gustaba cuando lo hacía. Liesel se recargo sobre el árbol y Jojen se acerco un poco, sus ojos se privaron de ver más allá que los ojos que veían. Sus impulsos les decían que hacer pero ambos se contuvieron… No podían besarse o hacer otra cosa. Era el peor castigo, era su maldición. No poder hacer lo que su carne pedía a gritos.

Como era costumbre, Liesel rompía con el momento y regreso al campamento para encontrar a Bran con los ojos abiertos. Detrás de ella Jojen se acerco a lugar que había ocupado toda la noche y la chica volteaba los pedazos de carne en el fuego.

—Gracias por alimentar a verano —Bran dijo con una sonrisa mientras acariciaba a su mascota.

—No hay de que, aunque deberíamos aprovechar la comida si es que un día nos falta.

—Sí.

Al poco rato, Meera despertó al aroma de un buen desayuno, al igual que Hodor, quien anuncio su impaciencia y de hambre con un quejido y un "_Hodor_" en su vocabulario.

—Anda Hodor, hay mucho esta mañana —Bran menciono.

—Hodor —una sonrisa se dibujo en el hombre y antes de tomar un pedazo de carne, se acerco a Liesel y la abrazo.

Después del festín matutino, la compañía siguió su camino como siempre. Callado, solos en el ruido que los caminos solitarios del bosque. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Liesel sintió el impulso de correr y eso hizo sin avisar. Jojen corrió tras ella tan rápido como pudo mientras que Bran gritaba sus nombres y le pedía a Hodor que corriera tras de ellos también. Entre ramas, hojas y tierra, Liesel se abrió camino sin preocuparse de nada, ni siquiera si una flecha se lanzaba en ese momento, su impulso le decía que debía correr y sus piernas respondían. Verano corría a la par de la chica mientras ella buscaba aquello que la hacía correr. Su carrera disminuía hasta caminar algo rápido pero sin correr, no estaba cansada, simplemente alentó su paso. Jojen la alcanzo e intentó hacerla entrar en razón, tomo su mano pero rápido se zafo de ella. Mirando de un lado a otro, sus ojos se fijaron en un árbol de color blanco y con pocas hojas verdes.

Mientras que los demás arboles eran grandes, toscos y colmados de hojas de tonos diferentes, éste era el único en su clase en el bosque. Liesel se acerco con cierta melancolía, cayéndose sobre sus rodillas. Jojen la observó atento y entendió lo que ella veía. La abrazo.

—"_Hasta el último día en la Tierra_" —Liesel murmureo y fijo su mirada en Jojen quien comprendía cada palabra.

—Hoy no es el día que mueres —susurró con una sonrisa tranquilizante—. Y pronto volverás a la Torre Blanca, como señora del Norte y lo tomarás de vuelta.

Tomo su mejilla y para ese momento, Bran, Hodor y Meera, llegaron a la escena donde únicamente habían arboles idénticos a los otros. Confundidos, continuaron con el viaje. Liesel y Jojen tomados de la mano… Habían tenido otra conexión que ellos comprendían solamente.

Lady Morya acaricio la mejilla de su pequeña hija antes de comenzar a jugar con sus manitas. Miró al frente y Lord Ronnel se acercaba con paso firme y determinante, Morya pidió a Freyda llevar a sus hermanos dentro mientras ella compartía una caminata con su padre. Freyda accedió pero dejo a Liesel con su madre. Para el momento cuando Ronnel llego, beso los labios de su esposa y acarició la cabeza de su hija. Con un rostro firme tomó a Liesel, como si eso calmase su ansiedad.

—Dime que sucede —Morya endulzo su voz.

—Acabo de enviar tres cuervos: Uno al Desembarco del Rey, otro a Invernalia y el último a Aguas grises.

— ¿Qué celebramos? —Intento sonreír pero al ver la expresión de su esposo, esa sonrisa se borro.

—Roose Bolton ha decido declararnos la guerra. Dice que nuestras leyes no son permitidas en este mundo ni en el otro. Nos ha condenado a muerte con las viejas costumbres de los Bolton. Les he pedido a mis amigos y aliados que nos ayuden a pelear y defender Torre Blanca. No permitiré que le hagan daño a mi gente, ni a mi familia. Tendrás que partir a Invernalia o Aguas grises… Howland y Ned han acordado protegerte mientras esta batalla duré.

— ¿Crees que te dejaré solo aquí? No quiero irme y compartir el dolor e incertidumbre con ninguna de las mujeres de Stark o Reed. Me quedaré aquí y no digas más.

— ¿Qué harás con tus hijos?

La voz de Ronnel se escuchaba furiosa y llena de dolor. Podía dejar a su esposa pero sus hijos eran prioridad. Envió a sus hijos con una guardia especial y una nodriza para cuidar de los niños pero en el camino, fueron interceptados por Roose Bolton.


	3. Chapter 3

Los soldados de Roose Bolton sacaron a quienes iban en la carrosa con uso total de la fuerza. La nodriza, Ysilla chillaba mientras pedía piedad por los niños pero al momento donde Roose se acercó, miró fijamente a la mujer. Robusta como un cerdo, después guío su vista a los niños y pidió que los soltaran. Dentro de la carrosa se escuchaba el llanto de un bebé, en ordenes, pidió que la nodriza, junto con los niños entraran de nuevo a la carrosa y regresaran a la Torre Blanca, al igual que algunos soldados para después de que ellos llegaren, un cuervo sería enviado para que su ejército entrara a la cuidad.

Desde la entrada del castillo, uno de los sirvientes informo a Lord Lostwood que el carruaje donde sus hijos iban estaba volviendo. Morya corrió en espera de lo peor y cuando el carruaje llego, Ronnel intento detenerla pero la desesperación de una madre no podía ser calmada, a abrir la puerta, Freyda corrió a los brazos de su madre, asustada y con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Detrás de ella Torrhen y Elía pero cuando se preguntó sobre Liesel, un chillido de la mujer gorda silencio el entorno. Salió volando de la carroza en un charco de sangre y detrás de ésta, Roose Bolton cargando a la más pequeña de los Lostwood.

—Es cierto lo que uno escucha, su hija es la joya de la familia —torció la boca en una sonrisa mientras pisaba a la mujer degollada—. Muchos dirían que no es hija de los Lostwood, pues puede pasar como alguien de mejor renombre.

Roose le dio una señal a uno de sus sirvientes, quien se fue alejando de la escena poco a poco. Calmado y con una sonrisa victoriosa, seguía cargando a la niña observando la impaciencia de Lady Morya.

—Escuché, también que Eddard Stark está aquí… y que Howland Reed está en camino. Así que planeas pelear, es una lástima.

— ¿Qué daño le hemos hecho milord? —Morya preguntó intentando ablandar a Roose pero éste no accedió.

—Sí quiero el Norte, el Norte tendré… —una sonrisa se dibujo pues su vista estaba posada en la niña, que sin miedo le sonreía de igual forma—. Lo vuelvo a admitir, es una hermosa niña. Quizás con los años se vuelva esposa de mi hijo.

— ¿Te refieres al bastardo o a tu verdadero hijo? —La voz de Ronnel retaba a Bolton, quién aparto la vista de la niña en un guiño para ver al hombre.

—Sea el bastardo o no, tú pequeña hija será de los Bolton algún día, eso tenlo por hecho.

Por días, Roose Bolton tuvo cautiva a la familia, sin poder hacer algo, Ronnel se desesperaba con la idea de que Ned Stark estuviera en el campo de batalla solo. Se preguntaba si Robert o Howland habían respondido a su petición, no lo sabía. Encarcelado en su propia torre, a lado de su esposa y tres hijos, pedían a los dioses que Liesel estuviera bien. Era cierto que Roose se había encariñado con la niña pero era dulce aún sin saber que aquel hombre quisiera matar a toda su parentela, de igual modo, era una forma de tener controlado a Ronnel, pues si hacía algo 'mal' Liesel lo pagaría.

El trotar de los caballos y el alboroto causado por los hombres de Bolton irrumpieron la tranquila noche en la Torre Blanca, donde habían vuelto con la victoria en la mano. Roose pidió ver en el gran salón a Ronnel y su familia. Sus hombres rodeando el lugar, los Lostwood en el centro y un victorioso Bolton acercándose con Liesel en brazos para después entregársela a Morya.

—Dulce niña, en verdad… Despídete.

Morya miró exasperada a Roose y éste la miró con desdén. Un momento basto para que le quitara a la niña de sus brazos. Los demás hijos de Morya chillaban en silencio.

—Tus hijos son jóvenes y tus hijas hermosas. Tú hijo sería un caballero codiciado entre las mujeres.

—Déjalos vivir —Lady Morya gruñó.

—No te molestes en enviar un mensaje a Lord Stark y Reed… Ambos están cabalgando de vuelta a sus respectivos agujeros sucios. ¡Ah! Y Robert ni siquiera se presentó… es una lástima. Quería desollar a ese gordo.

Dejó a Liesel en el suelo y desenvaino su espada para después atravesar a Ronnel en el corazón. Morya grito y sus hijos lloraron. Tomando del cabello al pequeño Torrhen, con la misma espada ensangrentada, despegó la cabeza del niño de sus hombros y la aventó a su madre. Después tomo a Elía del brazo para azotarla en el suelo, ella lloró llamando por su madre pero cuando quiso llamar por ella una vez más, Roose la atravesó, rasgándola como si se tratara de un animal. Por último, tomo a Freyda la miró a los ojos y la azoto sobre el suelo. Freyda era la mayor, tenía sólo trece años. Con una sonrisa casi demoniaca, soltó su espada y jaló a la chica por las piernas por mucho que ella peleara. Roose bajó sus pantalones y acto seguido, se introdujo en ella haciéndola chillar de dolor. Varios minutos después, sacó una cuchilla de sus ropas y degolló a la chica, quien quedó en el suelo de la peor manera imaginada. Lady Morya ya no podía sostenerse más y Roose le atravesó la cabeza desde el cuello.

Los hombres de Bolton aullaron de alegría ante la victoria. Se dedicaron a seguir la matanza y a quemar el lugar. Liesel aún seguía en el suelo, en el charco de sangre que se había causado, Roose la levanto y beso su frente para volverla a dejar ahí.

La noche fue larga y para el amanecer, Roose Bolton y su ejército se habían alejado de Torre Blanca. Para ese mismo atardecer, sólo Eddard Stark y Howland Reed llegaron al desolado castillo. Un aire fúnebre los recibió y ambos, culpables por no ayudar lo suficiente, se adentraron el lugar hasta que escucharon el llanto del bebé. Cuando llegaron al gran salón vieron el mar de sangre causado por Bolton y en medio de todo eso, Liesel. Howland rápidamente la tomo en sus brazos. No podían hacer nada en realidad, sólo darles un funeral adecuado.

Los cuerpos fueron incinerados como las costumbres lo dictaban, algo que Ronnel siempre acepto. Ned había sido el encargado de propiciar dicha ceremonia en un atardecer sombrío.

—Es muy linda está niña —Howland dijo cuando sintió que Ned se acercaba.

— ¿Por qué no la habrá matado? —Dijo en seriedad.

—Vamos Ned, sólo mírala… No he visto una niña igual de hermosa además, después de todo Roose tiene un buen corazón.

—Sólo la dejo a ella viva… viste la brutalidad con la que asesino a los otros —suspiro dejándose caer sobre el asiento— ¿Qué haremos con ella?

—Ronnel te hizo su padrino.

—No lo sé. Catelyn está embarazada y apenas y podemos poner en orden a Robb y Jon

—Bien, entonces yo me la llevare. Meera tiene apenas tres años y mi esposa acaba de dar a luz a mi hijo, le encantara tener otro bebé en casa.

Ned sonrió ante la plática y tomo a Liesel en sus brazos. Una niña que había crecido mucho desde la primera vez que la vio cuando había nacido apenas. Eso era ya casi un año.

— ¿Lo ves? Catelyn amará tener una niña a quien cuidar.

—Dime, cómo podría llevar a Liesel Lostwood a Invernalia cuando sabes perfectamente que Catelyn no acepta ni ver a Jon por ser mi bastardo. No quiero hacerle eso a Jon, no se lo merece.

—Hombre de buen corazón, pero es más cercana a ser tu hija que mía. Pero ya te dije, Jyana amará cuidar a otro bebé y Meera también.

—Dices que soy hombre de buen corazón pero dices que Jyana amará tener a otro bebé que cuidar, como si fuera así de simple —suspiró— Está bien, llevaré a Liesel a Invernalia… pero espero contar con tu ayuda.

—Liesel tendrá siempre el cariño de los Reed. Seré un tío cariñoso —rieron ante la broma.

—Ella crecerá con su apellido… y las costumbres de su casa. Hablaré con Catelyn sobre todo esto.

Cuando Ned Stark volvió a Invernalia, fue recibido por un pequeño Robb Stark de sólo dos años, a lado de Jon de la misma edad y su esposa embarazada. Al ver a Liesel, un hueco en el estomago se le formó: uno, por el recuerdo de cuando Ned trajo a Jon a vivir con ellos y dos, por saber que los Lostwood habían sido asesinados. Sonrió al besar a su esposo y miró al bebé.

—Tenemos que cuidarla, Ned —dijo con una sonrisa y llamando a una de sus damas—. Deshazte de estas ropas, prepara un baño…

La joven tomo al bebé para llevárselo, Ned se mostraba preocupado, cansado y molesto a lo que su esposa lo intento animar con una sonrisa.

—Ronnel fue un gran hombre y pudiste dar mucho de ti pero así debían ser las cosas. Ahora nuestro trabajo es cuidar de su mayor tesoro que es ella… No te preocupes por nada, ella estará bien.


End file.
